yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/5
Arapça harfli ayet metni تَنزِيلَ الْعَزِيزِ الرَّحِيمِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Tenziylel aziyzir rahiym Kelime anlamlı meal 1-tenzilel:bölüm bölüm indirdiği 2-azizir: çok güçlü olan 3-rahim:Çok acıyan (Allah) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Üstün ve rahîm tarafından indirilmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali (Kur'an) Güçlü ve üstün olan, esirgeyen (Allah')ın indirmesidir. Ahmet Varol Meali (Kur'an) güçlü ve merhametli olan (Allah)'ın indirmesidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (5-6) Kur’an, ataları uyarılmamış, bu yüzden de gaflet içinde olan bir kavmi uyarman için mutlak güç sahibi, çok merhametli Allah tarafından indirilmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (5-6) Kur’an, ataları uyarılmamış, bu yüzden de gaflet içinde olan bir kavmi uyarman için mutlak güç sahibi, çok merhametli Allah tarafından indirilmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Bu Kur'an) üstün ve çok merhametli Allah tarafından indirilmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali Bu, Üstün ve Rahim olanın indirdiği bir vahiydir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Güçlü ve çok merhametli Allah'ın peyderpey indirdiği vahyi ile. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Tenziliyle o azîz rahîmin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen (O Kur'an) Rahîm olan Allah Teâlâ tarafından indirilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Kudret Sahibi ve Rahmet Kaynağı'ndan indirilmiş olan(ın sayesinde), Suat Yıldırım (5-6) O, azîz ve rahîmden indirilen bir tenzil olup, ataları uyarılmamış, hâliyle, kendileri de gaflette giden, bir topluluğu uyarmak için gönderilmişsin. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yani üstün ve çok esirgeyen Allâh'ın indirdiği (Kur'ân yolu) üzerindesin. Şaban Piriş Meali Güçlü ve merhametlinin indirmesidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bu Kur'ân ise herşeyin mutlak galibi ve sonsuz rahmet sahibi olan Allah tarafından indirilmiştir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Azîz ve Rahîm'in indirdiği üzeresin. Yusuf Ali (English) It is a Revelation sent down by (Him), The Exalted in Might, Most Merciful, M. Pickthall (English) A revelation of the Mighty, the Merciful, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 5-6-Bu Kur'ân'ın indirilişinin hikmeti korkutup sakındırman için. Yani bu dünyanın bir âhireti bulunduğunu, sonunda hep o çok güçlü ve çok merhametli olan Allah'ın huzuruna varılıp hesap verileceğini, doğru yoldan gitmeyenlerin, tehlikeden korunmayanların sonlarının kötü olduğunu haber verip sakındırasın diye. Bir kavmi ki, babaları korkutulmadı. Pek uzak dedelerine değilse de yakın babalarına uyarıcı, yani Allah korkusunu anlatacak peygamber gönderilmedi de onlar, o kavim gafil kimselerdir. Doğru yolun ne olduğundan, sonucun nereye varacağından haberleri yoktur. Kasas Sûresi'nde "Andolsun ki biz, ilk kuşakları helâk ettikten sonra Musa'ya kitap verdik.." (Kasas, 28/43) âyetinde açıklandığı üzere Musa'ya Tevrat, ilk kuşakların helâk edilmesinden sonra verilmişti. O zamandan Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğine kadar geçen orta kuşaklar arasında İsrailoğullarına birçok peygamberler gönderilmiş olduğu halde, Araplara doğrudan doğruya bir peygamber gönderilmemiş olduğundan büsbütün gaflet ve dini bilgilerden mahrumiyet içindeydiler. Böylece Allah'ın rahmeti, Kur'ân'ın Arapça olmasını ve son peygamberin Araplardan gelmesini gerektirmişti. Gerçi Kur'ân'ın uyarısı Araba mahsus değil ve Resulullah, "Ey kitap ehli! Peygamberlerin arasının kesildiği bir dönemde bize ne bir müjdeci, ne de bir uyarıcı gelmedi demeyesiniz diye, size açıkça anlatan peygamberimiz gelmiştir. İşte böylece size müjdeci de, uyarıcı da gelmiş." (Mâide, 5/19) buyurulduğu üzere, hem bütün kitap ehline gönderilmiş, hem de "Biz seni ancak bütün insanlara bir müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik." (Sebe', 34/28) âyetinin ifadesince bütün insanları davetle görevli bir müjdeci ve uyarıcı ise de, bu davet ve uyarı işin başında "En yakın akrabalarını uyar." (Şuarâ, 26/214) emri uyarınca, en yakınından "Biz hiçbir peygamberi kendi kavminin dilinden başkasıyla göndermedik ki, onlara apaçık anlatsın." (İbrahim, 14/4) âyeti gereğince de Araptan başlayacaktı. Çünkü bunlar büsbütün gâfildiler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kudret Sahibi ve Rahmet Kaynağı'ndan indirilmiş olansayesinde, (3) 3 - Karş. 34:50 -"Eğer doğru yoldaysam, bu, Rabbimin bana vahyi sayesindedir". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 5. -0 Kur'an- üstün ve çok merhametli olan Allah Teâlâ tarafından indirilmiştir. 5. Evet.. Ey Yüce Peygamber!. 0 apaçık Kur'an (Aziz) bütün celâl sıfatlariyle vasıflanmış ve (rahim) bütün ikram ve ihsan sıfatlarına toplamış (olan Allah) Teâlâ (tarafından indirilmiştir.) senin vasıtanla bütün insanlığa öyle bir hidayet rehber verilmiştir.